This invention relates to a side entry apparatus. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a side entry apparatus used to channel wireline into a well and a method of use.
During the exploration, drilling, completion and production of hydrocarbons, operators find it necessary to perform wireline work within the well. In most instances, an operator will rig up a lubricator, and wherein the lubricator is attached to the well head. The lubricator is a tubular member that contains a central passage for the conveyance of other concentric tubulars, wireline, electric line, braided line, drilling fluids, completion fluids, etc. The lubricator may contain certain devices such as valves, blow out preventor stacks, swivels, etc. as is well understood by those of ordinary skill in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. RE 33,150 to Boyd describes a side entry tool and is incorporated herein by reference. The side entry tool is a device that can be contained within a lubricator and may contain a central passage for tools, fluid, etc. The side entry tool will also contain a second passage, and wherein the second passage allows entry of a wireline for purposes of conducting wireline operations.
When an operator wishes to rig up a lubricator string, the operator must threadedly make up the connections. A torque is applied via conventional means. However, in the course of applying the torque, some connections may become over torqued. As understood by those of ordinary skill in the art, the application of too much torque can cause damage to the threads, tubular and/or tool, which in turn may lead to failure of the connection and/or tool. The failure may occur at the rotary floor. These types of failures may result in catastrophic effects such as a blowout of the well.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that contains a second passageway. There is also a need for a device that will allow for the proper make up of a lubricator string on a rig. There is also a need for device that will prevent over-torquing of side entry tools. These and other needs will be met by the disclosure herein presented.